


Trick or Treat?

by nuoyu2014



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Summary: Florent打扮成了万圣节的小女巫。
Kudos: 1





	Trick or Treat?

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：女装，女性化用词，双性，年龄操作（未成年…吧），强迫，dirty talk，slut！flo。

Florent是一个人出门讨要糖果的。他已经快成年了，同龄的玩伴已经不屑于幼稚的游戏，转而热衷于校园舞会和钻进游行队伍里扮鬼吓人。  
所以，连续两三年里，可怜的小女巫都只能单独行动。  
但Florent并不觉得这有什么不方便。他提了提过于宽松的黑色巫师袍，站在台阶上，按响了门铃。黑袍足足长到小腿，只露出黑白相间的竖纹长袜和圆头皮鞋。小女巫半长的梨花卷发披到肩膀，巫师帽宽大的帽檐遮住前额，尖尖的帽顶垂向一边。  
开门的是一个陌生的高大男人，肩宽背阔。他是上个星期新搬过来的住户，Florent只匆匆瞥见过背影，还没来得及认识他，但这并不妨碍甜蜜的大孩子去讨要糖果。  
男人同样打量着面前的半大孩子，目光顺着鼻尖向下滑动，像一条蛇似的，钻进了巫师袍的领子里。  
“先生……”小女巫双手捧着可爱的南瓜灯，往上举了举，“trick or treat？”  
他本来是要拒绝的，但眼珠转了转，又改了主意。  
“糖果在屋里，进来等我拿吧。”  
于是，天真的小女巫就这么走进了陌生人的房子。他往前走了几步，打量着房子的内饰。行李还没完全收拾完，纸箱堆放在墙边，一卷红色的棉绳扔在茶几上，压住了匕首的刀鞘。  
门被反锁上了，高大的新邻居从身后抱住了他的腰。  
Florent有些慌神。他扭动着肩膀，推了推坚实的手臂，一边又为紧实的肌肉而暗自心惊。还没等他说出什么话来，巫师袍就被掀了起来，新邻居的手挤进他夹紧的双腿之间，抚摸起大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤。对方的手掌相当粗糙，关节处生了厚茧，掌纹刮蹭出莫名的酥痒。  
“……先生？您别……”  
小女巫故作冷静的声音被打断了，代之以猝不及防的呻吟。他的邻居先生弯下了腰，开始咬他的耳朵，秀气的耳廓被含在嘴里，舌尖粗鲁地蹭过附着的绒毛，用力吮吸起来。两个犬齿硌着脆弱的软骨，几乎就要咬下去了。  
“你是个小女巫，还是小婊子？男孩子，还是女孩子？”  
邻居先生看来对自己送上门来的乖孩子很满意。他发出意味不明的哼笑，五指用力揉捏着腿上柔嫩的皮肉。如果不是Florent的腿紧紧夹住了的他的手掌，或许还会被狠狠地拍打。  
于是Florent稍微松开了腿。  
他的心脏跳得太快了，简直快要蹦出胸腔。这里未必安全，小女巫或许会被剜出心脏，丢掉性命。但未知的成人游戏和性刺激此刻像是包着精美糖纸的巧克力糖果一样，向他递出了印着烫金文字的邀请函。火漆的印章悄然剥落，在魔法的作用下，还没熟透的南瓜悄然变成了华丽的马车。  
一场前所未有的万圣节狂欢。  
“都是……先生，”他的声音还在发抖，眼睛不住地眨着，“trick or treat？”  
没人能拒绝可爱的小女巫。  
他的双手被捆住了。棉绳在手腕上结实地缠了好几圈，打上了复杂的结。包裹着娇嫩身体的巫师袍从嵌着蕾丝花边的领口位置被割坏，撕开长长的口子，只能勉强挂在他身上。锁骨和乳肉被迫袒露出来，邻居先生揉了揉娇小的乳房，在乳尖下方留下了泛红的指印。  
而小女巫为此再次叫出了声，不住地扭动起身体。在手指的挤压下，已经挺立起来的乳尖格外饱胀，奶白的软肉从指缝中溢出，甜美又纯洁。  
随后，绳索绕上了男孩的胸与背。尽管男性的胸部发育得并不充分，但青春的活力仍使这一部位在鼓胀起来，经由反复勒缠之下，展示出一种粉红花苞般青涩又肉欲的美。  
这些还远远无法填满欲望的深壑，无论对于Florent，或是邻居先生，都远远不够。在邻居先生的要求下，小女巫笨拙地撩起了下半身的巫师袍，露出膝盖、露出过膝长袜的蕾丝边，接着是赤裸的浑圆臀部。  
“连内裤都不穿，你就是来勾引我的，对吧？”  
下一秒，微微翘起的臀瓣上就狠狠挨了一巴掌。小女巫眼底湿润起来，咬着下唇闷哼了一声，无辜看向身后的男人，点了点头。  
他的邻居先生本不需要答案，但Florent总会给得比答案更多。  
他的腿分得更开了，于是，只消后退两步，两腿中间的隐秘地带便完全暴露在好客的邻居先生眼前。比同龄人更秀气几分的阴茎半挺着，肛口被目光无形地触碰，紧张地收缩起来。而更值得惊喜的是，两腿之间本该是会阴的位置却生出一条肉缝，粉粉嫩嫩的，却又因为充血而逐渐沉淀出热情的玫瑰颜色。  
“所以，你还真是个小姑娘？”  
邻居先生半蹲下来瞧了瞧，食指在阴唇位置拨弄两下，便毫不犹豫地插进了中间紧闭着的女性器官。  
即使只是一根手指，对于小女巫还是有些难以承受。他不想太快喊疼，就只能继续紧咬住唇肉，闭起了眼睛。粉嫩的腔穴下意识夹紧了，热乎乎的穴肉裹住指头，像一张吮吸着阴茎的嘴。  
“真乖……”  
邻居先生抽出手指，带着黏滑体液的手摸了摸小女巫的头顶。他从后面再次搂住了Florent，一只手贴上毛发稀疏的下腹，手指重新进入暖热的肉道，缓慢抽插起来。柔软的腔壁虽然第一次经受侵犯，却格外温顺地接纳了略带疼痛的抽插。  
“请您……请您轻一点，先生……”  
Florent简直有点站不住了。他惶惑地攥紧了破碎的衣物，双腿内合，似乎想夹住开拓他嫩穴的手指，却又在挨了巴掌之后温顺地分开。手指一次次顶上最深的肉壁，带来欢悦与恐惧相混杂的怪异感受。他的腿在颤抖，像新生的小羊羔那样，无法依靠自己孱弱的肌肉和骨骼站立，只能靠进父母的怀里。  
可爱的小女巫便这样靠上了邻居先生的胸口。对方胸腔传来的有力脉搏再次征服了可怜的小男孩。  
手指的进出从一开始就没有慢下来过，但陌生的男人压制着Florent的腰腿，强令他接受这生理与心理的双重开发。显然，小女巫的新邻居急于打开他、占有他、享用他，如异教的神明享用鲜血淋漓的活祭那样，将小女巫完全据为己有。  
当然，可爱的小处女并不需要彻底被打开。他不需要习惯性事，只需要得到朦胧的了解，而陌生人的生殖器将教会他接下来将承受的一切。  
撕裂与创痛才是初夜最甘美的滋味。  
甚至等不及再玩些把戏，男人稍微推开Florent，急不可耐地解开了腰带。裤子松松垮垮地挂在髋骨上方，裤链敞开，露出硬挺的阴茎，颜色比肤色略深。他甚至等不到再把裤子全都脱下去，便按着Florent的肩膀，把天真的男孩转过来。  
只需男人稍微弯下腰，Florent就被一把抱了起来。  
邻居先生力气很大。几乎不需要怎么费力，Florent便置身于安全的怀抱之中。他的屁股被温暖的手掌牢牢托住了，双腿借手臂隔开，膝盖挂在臂弯里，纤细的腿轻轻摇晃起来。另一只手扶着后背，以免他坐不稳当。这种抱法简直像哄孩子，更遑论邻居先生甚至颠了颠，在他的额头留下温柔的亲吻。  
这淫荡的乖孩子便因此而甜甜地笑开了，向男人回以纯真的啄吻，全不曾意识到，自己将面对怎样强壮且秽恶的魔鬼。  
他所有的性经历仅限于夜里夹紧被子，难耐地蹭上几下，至多也只不过是放进一根手指，羞怯地探索未知的甜蜜。Florent得到的糖果太多了，才让他失去了警惕性，忘记世界并非巨大的糖果屋。  
男人走了几步，将他顶在了墙上。  
第一次不是在床上，也不是在沙发上，这让Florent有点遗憾，又觉得新奇。他偷偷低下头去，窥探着即将进入身体的性器，随即不由自主地舔起了上唇。  
这过分可爱的反应当然完全被察觉到了。邻居先生捏捏他的小屁股，在他鼻尖上温和地咬了一口，又绕着舔了一圈。  
“喜欢？”  
Florent简直羞得说不出话来。他不敢抬头，眼睛却往上抬，怯怯地试探着邻居先生，轻轻“嗯”了一声。  
他喜欢的阴茎立刻顶上了湿热的入口。阴唇被龟头贴住蹭开，幽深却毫不设防的穴口便吐着甜美的透明液体，逐渐润湿了顶端。  
无疑，这是最直白的邀请了。  
于是男人一手仍然托着Florent的屁股，而另一只手却反扣住了他的肩膀。小女巫还没能明白这样防备的动作意味着什么，粗大的阴茎便彻底捅开紧窄的穴腔。即使触到处女膜的软弱阻碍，也只是让阴茎稍微后退半分，接着便更加用力地狠狠顶了进去。  
可怜的小女巫甚至没办法抱紧他的邻居先生，只能双手彼此扣紧，指甲甚至划伤了掌心的皮肤。  
“不，不要了，先生……好疼……”  
可惜，事已至此，一颗甜蜜的糖果已经失去了保护的最后一层琉璃纸，不会有人再分神关注他的感受。这无辜的羔羊将成为肉欲最纯粹的容器，男人混乱不堪的欲望嵌入他的身体，而灵魂、情感一类柔软的存在则被彻底弃置，成为不被需要的赘余。  
在疼痛的哭泣中，他失去了童贞。  
邻居先生倒是低声笑了起来，嗜血的猛兽亮出獠牙，一切友好的伪装荡然无存。粗糙的舌面舔过男孩的侧脸，泪痕与涎水混杂在一起，酿成怪异的甜酒。男人甚至侧着头用力啃咬起他的脸颊，白嫩嫩的皮肉被咬得发红，新生的胡茬在牙齿刻意的磨蹭下反倒为人增添了些许趣味。还有浑身细嫩的白肉，也被人掐拧着，留下了暴力的痕迹。  
“就这么随便找个人给你开苞，真是个欠操的小婊子。”  
Florent毫无反抗之力。  
他所能做的一切不过是小声地哭泣，任由陌生的邻居抱着他，深深地插入稚嫩的身体。无论怎样挣扎地扭动腰肢，夹紧阴道内的性器阻碍侵犯，也不过是为对方格外添些乐趣。当他这样做的时候，甚至被邻居先生夸奖了乖巧的屁股，抽插的速度又更快了起来。  
他还没有完全成熟，正如夏末的果实，尚未发育得足够饱满，背阴的一面还残留着稚嫩的青绿。但这又正是他诱人的一面。正如伊甸园的禁果，纵然尚存青涩，依旧逃脱不了被罪恶摘取、吞食的命运。  
血丝随着阴茎的抽送而逐渐带出体外，与淫乱的体液一同染湿了长袜。即使疼痛如何催促他反抗，可长久的渴望和抽送间带来的快感仍然不容忽视。男人含住了他的耳朵，唇齿在耳骨间厮磨，湿哒哒的舌头这次直往耳道深处钻。舔吻间无限放大的水声与传递的欢愉一同在脑海中炸响，初尝情欲的小处女又怎么能受得住这个，连挣扎的力量都软了下来，后脑磕在结实的门板上，哭泣的声音也变了调。  
“先生，先生……”  
Florent仍然在惯性的诱导下乞求着，可是，连他自己都不知道该乞求什么了。他的身体正在飞快地适应一切：疼痛、抽插、啃咬、哭泣、欢愉……  
这欢愉甚至在不断蚕食着他的神智，蛊惑着他放松身体，完全接受男人，接受男人对他的占有，接受男人在他身上留下的种种痕迹，也接受男人为他带来罪恶的享受与高潮。  
恶魔在他耳边低语，引诱他，将他推向未经探索的蛮荒与深渊，欺骗这尚未长成的孩子沉湎于性欲的放纵。  
可是，这又有什么不好呢？  
欲望终于战胜了最后的理性。  
可怜的小女巫，他的脸上还挂着泪，身上的衣袍被撕扯得凌乱不堪。邻居先生在他锁骨上吮出一个难以遮挡的印记，阴茎填满了紧窄的体腔。他的下身流着血，殷红的颜色终结了无忧无虑的童年和青春。  
那里仍然很疼，但并非纯粹的痛苦。痛感像火焰般灼烧着下身，但同样席卷而上的还有无法忽略的满足感。这心理与生理的双重奇异愉悦感受，如同不断蜿蜒生长的藤蔓，吞噬他，纠缠他，并催动他最终向男人献出了亲吻。  
绵软的唇向外翻翘，仿佛破土而出的新芽，生命最初的温度尚未散去，它们如此怯弱，却逐寸攀援着找到了男人胡须下同样柔软的部位，热诚地吻了上去。  
毫无疑问，可爱的小女巫并不擅长亲吻。这小婊子不过是初经人事，还没来得及学会如何用嘴唇讨好男人。他只会像个小动物似的，热情地伸出舌头，一遍又一遍舔过男人的嘴唇和牙齿，又将舌尖小心翼翼地送进对方口腔。  
这还是他们的第一个吻。  
毫无疑问，Florent在唇舌交缠之间绝无占据上风的可能。他也无心抵抗，任由男人用力吮吸着他的舌头。可爱的软肉又滑又甜，被吮得舌根发疼，还讨好地勾起个尖舔舔上颚，示好的意味显露无疑。  
邻居先生似乎也领悟了他的暗示，搂着他的双手不再将娇小的肉体完全禁锢在阴茎上，而是颠动着他的身体，让双腿挂地更高一些。作为支撑的手掌用力揉捏起来，为小女巫带来了更多刺激。  
无需男人下达命令，他便重新配合地弯曲着腿，将自己折叠起来，任由身体在重力的作用下坠落，紧致的肉腔狠狠被粗大的性器一次又一次进犯。穴肉紧紧吸住带来快乐的硬物，不断被粗暴地捅开，也只是顺从地再次紧裹上去。  
即便仍旧只是哭泣、呻吟，而不作出更多退步与祈求，他似乎也足以在这场强奸般的性交中得到快感。  
然而，这狡猾的小女巫还是开口了。他的声音被哭腔和亲吻搅得乱成一团，呻吟冲撞着挤出喉咙，词句七零八落，却并不妨碍音节间的挑逗意味在空气中弥散开来。  
“先生，求您……”这样叫着他的邻居先生，小女巫故意夹紧了屁股，“糖果……”  
一边说着，Florent立刻察觉到，阴茎在自己屁股里变得更硬了。邻居先生不再深深浅浅地捉弄他的小处女穴，更加快速的顶弄害得他再也维持不了平衡，身体无力地倚靠着门扉和男人的手，全凭着男人的保护才不至于跌倒。  
他紧张又无助地看向男人，小鹿般天真的眼睛氤氲着雾气，眼角泛着可爱的湿红颜色。友好的邻居先生安抚地舔了舔他的眼睛，他下意识闭住了眼，睫毛抖动着蹭过舌面。  
“玩玩你的乳头，就给你更甜的。”  
克服羞耻心要比想象中容易得多。情欲在脑海里燃烧，尖啸着催促他用手指夹住肿胀的乳粒，拇指关节向内收紧，用力揉捻起来。  
尖锐的疼痛与欢愉依旧纠缠着无法分离，但小女巫已经完全习惯了这个。他甚至主动用指甲掐住肉粒磨蹭，扭动身体，迷乱地品尝起更多痛感。比起揉弄乳肉的温和触碰，这样直接的抚慰让他的淫叫更加肆无忌惮起来。  
漂亮的小女巫骑在自己的阴茎上，被操成了听话的小荡妇。没有什么比这副模样更能为男人带来满足感了。男人满意地拨开Florent的手，握着他的腰抬高些许，拔出阴茎，在他乳尖上啃了个牙印出来，便掐着他的脖子重新操了进去。  
这一次，男人的动作更加强硬起来。Florent的手握住了他的手腕，他却只是继续收紧五指，全然不在乎可能招致的反抗。  
可怜的小女巫拼命仰起脸，张开嘴喘息着，试图为肺部补充空气。可扼在喉咙间的手却收得愈发紧了，不甚明显的喉结硌在男人的虎口位置，颈侧被无名指上的金属戒指刮得生疼。唾液顺着嘴角流了出来，打湿了男人的手，又流向自己赤裸的胸口。垂下的一条腿无力地踢蹬了几下，脚尖初时还勉强踮起支撑身体，随着氧气逐渐稀薄，却连这点力气都失去了。  
与此同时，下体的反应却成倍地敏感起来。湿热的穴肉本能般含着男人的阴茎吞吐，热情款待着侵犯他的凶徒。秀气的阴茎被巫师袍拢着，不过是这样轻柔得近乎于无的触碰，便使他产生了射精的欲望。  
这时，男人却贴上他的嘴唇，并威胁性地再次收紧了手指。  
“高潮吧，小骚货，喷水给我看。”  
他的身体无比虔诚地服从了指令。  
热情的阴穴本来已经被操弄得失去了配合的力气，此刻又重新绞紧，吮吸着入侵的硬物。男人刻意在抽送时贴着敏感点磨蹭，又次次都顶进最深的位置，Florent的小腹抽搐着，没挨过几下抽插，就达到了高潮。  
黏着的液体在性器抽出时喷溅出来，立刻打湿了男人的裤子，又在插入时被堵在身体里，被操弄产生的摩擦搅成细碎的白色泡沫，挤出两人结合的部位，粘在下腹的体毛上。阴茎兴奋地贴着腹部弹动，却没射出任何东西，只在阴道高潮结束之后，流出些许稀薄的液体。  
他陷在滚烫又甜美的高潮里，动弹不得了。  
无与伦比的欢愉仿佛巨大的茧，将他的灵魂与肉体隔离。灵魂游荡在他从未窥见过的高空之上，比云层更细密，比星辰更温暖。世界在绽放，又在同一时间坍缩。  
很快，男人也射精了。浓稠的精液射进了男孩的阴道，或许还会让他成为年轻的母亲。  
他颤抖着接受了男人的奖励，咕哝出几声感谢的模糊音节，便蹭着男人的肩膀昏睡过去。  
可怜的小女巫，他累坏了。

等Florent清醒时，万圣节的狂欢早已结束。夜深了，邻居先生帮他简单清理了下身的狼藉，高潮时的体液粘在巫师袍的内侧，固结成可疑的白色斑块。  
他的两条腿仍然被分开，男人的手指拨弄着被操肿的阴部，似乎正犹豫着该拿他怎么办。见他醒了，对方也没有收回手，食指再次顶进去一个指节，浅浅地戳刺起来。  
这一次，他没有闭上眼睛，只是脸上又发烫起来。这甜蜜的小婊子抬起了腿，穿着长袜的脚尖蹭了蹭男人的手臂。  
“我……我和父母说过，今夜我可以不回家。”


End file.
